Save the Last Dance
by Flower Mother
Summary: Hoseok loves to dance, so, he joins his high school dance club!


Chapter One, Numbers

Hoseok was not the type of person to be late for anything. No, he was the type of person who would set at least three alarms, just in case. Just to make sure that he actually does wake up on time, you know? Having to rush in the morning, to shower in under five minutes and be out of the house in a total of ten was not something that happened to Hoseok. Yet, here he was, running down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. How could he have let this happen on such an important day? The one day he needed to be on time. And he somehow misses all three alarms and wakes up half an hour later than he was supposed to.

Today was a very important day to Hoseok, he'd say the most important one, but whether that was actually true or not was up to discussion. Today was the day he would become part of his highschool band. Well, Hoseok strongly believed they would have him become part of him after they saw his skills. It wasn't really a regular highschool band like you would find in some different schools. This was a high performance band, which did dancing along with the actual singing, or, it was more accurate to say that they had dancers and one singer. The level of dancing they wanted for the band was high, and a lot of people wouldn't even get in. But, Hoseok was very confident. He had nothing to worry about, he was a great dancer! He was going to get into this band, he simply had to. The only way for him _not_ to get onto the band is if he misses the audition, which is actually very possible right now. He was already running late! This was precisely why he had set three alarms, but somehow he managed to sleep through all of them. This was an absolute disaster!

Five minutes later, Hoseok was panting as he tried to walk to the sign in booth as cooly as possible. He quickly signed his name in and got his number. He had managed to get here in just the nick of time, sparing barely a minute before the sing-in booth was to close up. Letting out a sigh of relied, he found an unoccupied bench near by and sat down. He stretched his legs out in front of himself and let himself relax, catching his breath. Once his breathing returned to normal and his heart beat slowed down to that of excitement, Hoseok let himself look around at the other people who were waiting for their number to be called up as well. There actually weren't as many people as he was expecting. There was still around maybe thirty guys left who still hadn't tried out, and he could see a smaller group of guys who were finished with their auditions and were waiting for the rest to finish as well, but Hoseok was expecting at least fifty guys to be here. Maybe dancing wasn't as popular as he was expecting it to be… Well, at least that meant there would be less competition for him.

His eyes mostly only scanned through the crowd, just to get a feel of who might be his new band mate, or possible rival. He generally didn't let his eyes linger longer than they should, because he didn't want to be caught staring and then be accused of something that simply wasn't true. But, even so, he couldn't help but stare at a flop of orange hair sitting atop a tanned neck. He couldn't really see the head, but he assumed the guy to look a certain way due to the hair. It was unusual for him to see people with such odd hair colors, which was surely the only reason he stared. Thankfully, Hoseok caught himself just before the guy in question turned around.

The rest of the wait was mostly boring, and Hoseok spent it by judging the faces of the people who had already auditioned, trying to tell by their faces what the people inside were like, what they were looking for, and what the audition was like. He couldn't, of course. Hoseok wasn't psychic after all.

Maybe about half an hour later, Hoseok was finally called on and he entered the room. He walked up to the stage, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about, he was sure, but he still couldn't help but feel nervous. As he stood in the middle of the stage, he saw five guys sitting behind a desk. The one sitting on the far right had silverish white hair, he seemed a bit bored and like he was tired of watching everyone already. The guy sitting next to him had brown hair and somewhat sharp eyes, he just looked tired, as if he hadn't been sleeping properly. The third guy had a redish hair color and seemed to be the oldest. Next to him was a guy that had whiteish blond hair with bright blue highlights. The person next to them was a teacher, most likely the manager of the whole band.

Hoseok had danced to the best of his abilities, trying very hard to please the judges. He danced enthusiastically and with a large smile, making sure that he would leave a good impression. Once done, he left and crashed onto a bench near the exit. The group of people who had tried out would now have to wait for the judges to announce their decision. They were told that the teacher would come out and call on 8 numbers, who were deemed the best by everyone, and they would all dance once again. From there they would pick the best 4 to join the band.

The wait, which was filled with fiddling fingers and shuffling feet for everyone who had tried out, lasted for about 45 minutes, before the teacher came out with a little slip of paper. Everyone quickly stood up and moved towards the teacher. A few people had come too close, and were pushed back by some students. Once everyone had settled down, the teacher spoke.

"I'll read out the eight numbers out. When your number is called out, please move tyo stand next to me." He paused for a few moments to make sure everyone understood, then began calling out the numbers. "3, 14, 15, 19, 22, 27, 32, 40."

Everyone called on, including Hoseok, seemed to be nervous on some level. They were great, but were they really perfect enough? What if there was someone better? Hoseok pushed such thoughts away and decided to look around at the other guys who had been picked. Number 3 was a guy who had black hair and was short, he seemed to fidget a lot and had to take deep breaths to calm himself. 14 was a guy who also had black hair, but also had really sharp eyes, he didn't look as nervous as the first guy. 15 was the orange haired guy Hoseok had spotted earlier. 19 was a very tall guy who stood with his head held high. 22 was a guy with bright blue hair and a happy smile, obviously happy that he was picked. 27 was a guy who had red hair, similar to the eldest guy from the band, and seemed also very confident. 32 was a guy with blonde hair and soft features, he most likely had some American blood in him. Number 40 was Hoseok.

The eight of them entered the gym once again, palms suddenly sweaty and breaths coming in short. They all stood at the stage, standing in two lines, four in each line. They collectivly sighed as the teacher stood up and explained how the rest of the audition would go. They would start out with a short freestyle, just to get a bit more comfortable (they were assured that the freestyle would not be judged harsly), before moving onto an actual dance. One of the dancers in the band would walk to the stage and show them what to dance, they were expected to copy. If their number was called, they were to leave the gym. The calling of your number simply meant that you weren't good enough.

Freestyle lasted for maybe a minute before the teacher spoke up. He stood up so that the, previously dancing, group would look to him and pay attention to his words. "We are going to have Yoongi come and join you on stage now."

As promised, Yoongi, the one guy who looked like he was working on two hours of sleep, stood up and lazily walked onto the stage. Hoseok watched as the guy walked up to the stage and settled in front of him. His moves seemed slow and very lazy, so Hoseok was sure he would be able to follow his dance moves without a problem. Oh boy, was he wrong. As a complete contrast to the kind of moves he made when he walked, this Yoongi person danced with sharp moves, fast and with short cuts. He danced better than some of the guys picked, and it soon became obvious who would be picked. 14, 15, 27, and 40.

End of chapter one.


End file.
